<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars Have Changed From When I Last Saw Them by MentalMishap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828947">The Stars Have Changed From When I Last Saw Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalMishap/pseuds/MentalMishap'>MentalMishap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Byakuya most of all, Drabble, Light Angst, Most of the characters a just mentioned, No proofreading whatsoever, Senku has emotions and hides them beneath his Science Obsession, Stars, sorry lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalMishap/pseuds/MentalMishap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble i made at 2 am after reading EvilGenius's 'And The World Moves On'</p><p>Senku reflects on the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars Have Changed From When I Last Saw Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472199">And The World Moves On</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilGenius/pseuds/EvilGenius">EvilGenius</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will mention that i am sleep deprived and do not actually know much about stars. Please do not educate me on stars, nor point out my terrible problem with commas and capitalizations. I know. Im tired.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Chrome points out that the North Star does not, in fact, point north like it should, he realizes. The Earth Tilts. Stars die. Stars fade. Are the Constellations he memorized, he studied, he loved, and craved to see, still there? Have any remained? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is not the Space he once knew. The one he stared at with Byakuya. The stars Byakuya would name and point to and tell Senku all about. Because Byakuya was an idiot, but the one thing he knew well were stars.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wants to go to space. He wants to see the stars he knows and the constellations he loved, from space. He wants to name them from the space shuttle, wants to see the earth from their perspective..... Wants to see them how Byakuya saw them from space. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And isn't that disappointing? Isn't that sad? He no longer knows anything about one of the subjects he studied the most. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Well, Senku would argue, no, it's </span> <span class="s2"><em>not</em>. </span> <span class="s1">It makes the curiosity in him itch. It makes him want to chart them again. Maybe, if the old ones are gone, he could make new ones. He wants to make a new chart. He wants to redraw, </span> <span class="s2"><em>preserve</em>,</span><span class="s1"> the old ones. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">(He wants the old stars back. The ones Byakuya would show him from the windowsill. The ones that comforted him when he was at a roadblock in his studies. He wants to see what Byakuya saw. He wants to see them again, just once more. He wants to show them to Chrome, and Kohaku, and Suika, and old man Kesaki. Maybe Gen too.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Chrome first pointed out that the North Star was wrong, Senku's first thought was </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Oh</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and he stopped that train before it could leave the station.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That doesn't change the fact that, that night, Senku cried, for the first time in a long time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>